Gas Mask
A 'Gas Mask '''is a type of breathing apparatus designed to filter the various toxic gasses that pollute the air of the surface. Overview Gas masks are necessary for those who wander outside of the metro and out on the surface in the ruins of Moscow as the air is poisonous to any un-mutated organisms. The gas masks likely uses charcoal filters as charcoal is a natural poison absorbent. All gas masks worn in the metro are full faced masks, most likely because the air not only toxic to breathe, but toxic to a person's eyes. The toxic atmosphere only seems to effect the users respiration and not the users skin because Artyom and many other NPC's can go out to the surface whilst wearing fingerless gloves and having some parts of their skin exposed. After a while on the outside, Artyom will need to change the filters on the gas mask. The maximum filter time Artyom can have for his mask seems to be capped at around 30 minutes. As Artyom takes impact damage due to melee attacks and bullet impacts, the gas mask will become cracked, the more severe the cracks become, the less time the filters will last. If the mask becomes broken, it must be immediately exchanged for a new one, or Artyom will suffocate. Gas masks can be found littered throughout the surface, since many people have traveled to the surface and ultimately died, their gas masks are still usable by Artyom. There are more than 5 different kinds of gas masks found throughout the game but Artyom seems to be wearing only the full-faced standard mask regardless of suit purchased. Even if his gas mask is severely damaged or completely broken he can only replace it with another full-faced mask. Strangely at the end of the game Artyom is seen with a Ranger helmet and visor instead of the full-faced mask. Trivia * The gas mask used by the player is most likely a Russian PPM-88 model (Stands for ''"Panoramic Industrial Gas mask" or "Маска панорамная промышленная"). * A mixture of different models from various nationalities can be seen in the game. * The character on the box art of Metro 2033 is seen wearing a standard Nazi gas mask. * If the player shoots the gas mask off of a Nazi, the Nazi will immediately scramble to put on another, a clear full faced one like the one the player uses. If this one is shot off, the Nazi will suffocate and die. * In the game, if the gas mask becomes cracked, it reduces the air filters duration. In real life, a crack in the mask would not affect the filter at all; it would simply leak in poisonous air. * The player can exploit the duration of the air filters by constantly putting on and taking off the gas mask. Since the player has a short period of time that he can go without a mask on, this time elapsed with the gas mask off can be valuable if the player is nearly out of time on his filter. This tactic shouldn't be used when the player has more than one filter however, since taking off the mask will swap the old filter with a new one. * The gas mask filters the player uses are very large (bigger than Artyom's hand), but the filters appear very small before being picked up. They are likely 60mm filters. * The player can damage unused gas masks by shooting, stabbing or hitting the glass. * The Nazi gas mask and the Ranger gas masks are the same, but the Nazi masks have filters and a helmet over them, while the Rangers' masks are attached to their helmets. * By the time of the game, all gas masks and filters would be at least 20 years old. Most filters expire after 20 years, while gas masks tend to breakdown after 20 years. The masks and filters in game are either expired, close to expiration, or have been produced in the metro. * Some Nazi gas masks seem more like the breathing devices used to prevent breathing toxic fumes from paint.Those devices are used by people painting with spray or auto refinishners. * The filters can be changed manually by pressing (while mask on, not holding) the gas mask button. * Artyom's breathing can be slowed down by standing near a source of fire. At this moment, putting a new filter on would give a considerable amount of duration. * Artyom's breathing will be faster while the filter is about to be changed, this is handy in Ranger difficulties. * In most cases, Artyom has 30 seconds to find a new gas mask or a new filter before dying. Gallery Ppm-88.jpg|Real-life PPM-88 gas mask Nazi_0001_M2033.jpg|These are some of the gas masks used by the Fourth Reich soldiers Nazi_0003_M2033.jpg Nazi_0005_M2033.jpg Nazi_0002_M2033.jpg Bildota_0007.jpg Bildota 0003.jpg|A gas mask used by the Rangers Category:Equipment Category:Metro 2033 Category:Metro Last Light Category:Real World